Artificial reality systems, including virtual reality (VR) systems and augmented reality (AR) systems, may enable users to have more immersive experiences than ordinary television or video gaming can provide. While wearing a head-mounted display (HMD), a user can view different portions of a captured scene or an artificially generated scene simply by moving his or her head, just as the user naturally does to view a real-world environment. Additionally, a user can view a real-world scene directly and have added descriptive, informative, or instructive information presented in context on top of or alongside the real-world scene.
When using an HMD, an artificially generated scene or feature may be presented in the HMD to the user based on the position and orientation of the user's head. In order to present the displayed scenes or features to users in a way that feels natural to the user, the displayed scene or added features should change based on changes in the position and orientation of the user's head. However, when the user moves the HMD to view some other part of an artificial or real-world scene, the displayed scene or features can become separated from the user's movements if the HMD is not able to accurately synchronize the display with the HMD's movements. This lack of synchronization may degrade the user's experience.